


Natasha Romanoff

by asarahworld



Series: The Marvel Collection [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), it's about Nat but she's not really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Natasha Romanoff

After the public funeral for billionaire, genius, philanthropist Tony Stark, there is another. A quieter, private event, to honour the woman they would never forget. A colleague, a friend, a lover.

Natasha Romanoff had never thought of herself as a superhero. She was, after all, a spy. A spy with an incredibly specific skillset, but a spy nonetheless.

Natasha Romanoff was an aunt who spoiled her best friend’s children, knowing exactly which lines they could cross and how far she could push them.

Natasha Romanoff was a founding member of the Avengers, dedicating her dying breath to protect her family, her home, her world, while knowing that she would not see the end of the battle.

“I love you, Nat.” Clint Barton ran his hand over his jaw as he finished his eulogy, looking down at the casket. The woman with whom he’d shared the past twenty years of his life – she had been there when he had met his wife, best ‘man’ at his wedding, godmother to all his children, and finally as a fellow Avenger – and she was gone. He was vaguely aware of Laura taking his hand, dirt slipping through their fingers into the grave. He could feel the tears coming, hot on his cheeks, and he rubbed at his eyes in a futile attempt to dry them.

Natasha Romanoff believed in people, in second chances, in redemption. “She would go to whatever lengths had been necessary to ensure the safety of her team, her friends, and the public. Natasha had died defending this belief, forfeiting herself so that her team could finish the job. With every win, there are sacrifices to be paid and Nat knew this better than most of us. We live on in thanks to her sacrifice, and now that she is gone, we honour her memory.” Steve Rogers re-took his seat shakily, remembering a woman who had chosen friendship and loyalty over law, who could casually discuss his dating life after throwing a man off a building, who had been his friend.

Natasha Romanoff had been the leader of the Avengers. “She helped us to stay cohesive, to be a team. She coordinated our operations with governments all over the world post-Snap. We might not have still been around, as Avengers, to be able to reverse the Snap without Natasha keeping us together.” Rhodey smiled sadly. “She was saving the world continuously over the past five years.”

The rest of the pominki was quiet, the attendees lost in their own thoughts and memories of the deceased woman.


End file.
